ouran high host club
by dark01
Summary: This story starts after the ouran fair and continues from then. Tamaki is gonna be his spazy self about haruhi and gets them into alot of trouble. What problems will tamaki get everyone in now? You will have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"_Welcome to the ouran high host club." Ever since I heard those words my world was soon changed. ~_ HaruhiFujioka

_**10:00am**_

Haruhi was still asleep after the big fair last night. Soon she heard a loud bang at her door. She starts walking to the door and then Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! The sound startled her for a second and she continued walking thinking to herself;

"_I wonder who that could be at 10:00am._ Well whoever it is they are very impatient!"

Just as Haruhi was about to open the door Tamaki Suoh walked in hitting Haruhi with the door. Tamaki did not notice of course and he started calling her;

"Haruhi? Haruhi are you home? Where are you Haruhi!"

Before Haruhi could say something Tamaki ran out of the house looking for Kyoya Ootori, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka. Haruhi started to get up when Tamaki was screaming on the phone running out the door

"Haruhi has been stolen and I can't find my little girl anywhere!"

When Haruhi got fully up he was gone and all she could say was;

"That idiot."

_**10:30am **_

Tamaki got everyone together and said "alright we have to find Haruhi; I already looked at her house and didn't find my little girl anywhere"

"Tamaki stop being so dramatic. I'll call her cell and I bet she will answer." said Kyoya.

Kyoya dials the number to Haruhi's and the phone begins to ring….

"Hey what's up Kyoya" said Haruhi

"Haruhi were where you a 10:00 this morning?"

"At home Tamaki stopped by and hit me with the door why?"

"Never mind meet us at music room bye." Kyoya hangs up the phone.

Haruhi to herself "_what did Tamaki do now?"_

Kyoya looks at Tamaki and says "you idiot she was in the house you barged in and hit her with the door. Didn't you ever hear about a thing called knocking?"

"Kyoya I did knock like a million times and since there was no answer I walked in."

"Tamaki you're too impatient!"

"I am not! Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori do you think I'm impatient?"

All at once they try to ignore him. He looks at them impatiently waiting for an answer.

All together they said "yes."

Soon Haruhi arrives to the music room. When she walks in she sees Tamaki going on a rampage and she starts to wonder what if she didn't break the vase, until they all screamed except Tamaki.

"Haruhi help us!"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Welcome to the ouran high host club." Ever since I heard those words my world was soon changed. ~_ HaruhiFujioka

_**10:00am**_

Haruhi was still asleep after the big fair last night. Soon she heard a loud bang at her door. She starts walking to the door and then Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! The sound startled her for a second and she continued walking thinking to herself;

"_I wonder who that could be at 10:00am._ Well whoever it is they are very impatient!"

Just as Haruhi was about to open the door Tamaki Suoh walked in hitting Haruhi with the door. Tamaki did not notice of course and he started calling her;

"Haruhi? Haruhi are you home? Where are you Haruhi!"

Before Haruhi could say something Tamaki ran out of the house looking for Kyoya Ootori, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka. Haruhi started to get up when Tamaki was screaming on the phone running out the door

"Haruhi has been stolen and I can't find my little girl anywhere!"

When Haruhi got fully up he was gone and all she could say was;

"That idiot."

_**10:30am **_

Tamaki got everyone together and said "alright we have to find Haruhi; I already looked at her house and didn't find my little girl anywhere"

"Tamaki stop being so dramatic. I'll call her cell and I bet she will answer." said Kyoya.

Kyoya dials the number to Haruhi's and the phone begins to ring….

"Hey what's up Kyoya" said Haruhi

"Haruhi were where you a 10:00 this morning?"

"At home Tamaki stopped by and hit me with the door why?"

"Never mind meet us at music room bye." Kyoya hangs up the phone.

Haruhi to herself "_what did Tamaki do now?"_

Kyoya looks at Tamaki and says "you idiot she was in the house you barged in and hit her with the door. Didn't you ever hear about a thing called knocking?"

"Kyoya I did knock like a million times and since there was no answer I walked in."

"Tamaki you're too impatient!"

"I am not! Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori do you think I'm impatient?"

All at once they try to ignore him. He looks at them impatiently waiting for an answer.

All together they said "yes."

Soon Haruhi arrives to the music room. When she walks in she sees Tamaki going on a rampage and she starts to wonder what if she didn't break the vase, until they all screamed except Tamaki.

"Haruhi help us!"

* * *

><p>"whats going on?" said Hurhi<p>

"I called tamaki impateint"said kyoya

tamaki with a (sad looking face) " hurhi am I impatient?"

"tamaki you really are impatient."

tamaki starts to go into shock making his hamster bed.

"Tamaki stop making a hamster bed! I'm getting tired of cleaning up your messes." said kyoya

tamaki still making his hamster bed and trying to get himself comfortable "i'm sorry that you don't like me cause im impatient"

"Tamaki we do like you but you need to try and be patient." said hurhi

tamaki was still making the hamster bed until the twins started hiting on hurhi.

"So hurhi can we stop by sometime?" said hikaru

"yeah hurhi when can we come over, just me and hikaru?" said kaoru

tamaki overhearing the conversation gets up "Leave my little girl alone!"

"She isn't your little girl boss." said hikaru

"yeah boss she is the same age as you, you make yourself sound as a creep!" said kaoru

"she is still my little girl and that doesnt make me sound like a creep does it kyoya?" said tamaki

" tamaki they do have a point."

"ok can we stop talking about me when i'm right here!" said hurhi

" I wonder who hurhi is going to end up with." said honey

"i dont know mitsukuni" said mori

" I've got a good idead hurhi how bout me, kaoru, and you go out all together?" said hikaru

tamaki starts to really get mad "I SAID LEAVE MY HURHI ALONE!"

"ok guys lets go find something to do than argue about me." said hurhi

"Good idea." said honey

hurhi walks out of the music room first "lets see who she decides to choose and we will findout who she likes the best!" said tamaki

"your on boss" said hikaru and kaoru at the same time

"i'm in too" said kyoya

"were in two right takashi?" said honey

"right" said mori

"ALRIGHT ITS A BET!" said tamaki


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

I am sorry I have not written in a while, you still have to wait a little longer because my magic mojo is not here at this moment. When I do right back honey and haruhi will go on a date. "WAIT NO I DON'T WANNA GO OUT ON A DATE!" SHUT UP HARUHI! YOU WILL DO IT AND LIKE IT! See you later bye! "NO! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS AUTHUR LADY? READERS SAVE ME!"


End file.
